A Little Stress, A Lot of Pain
by Illead
Summary: Luna and Gill are friends, right? Then why is it his diary is such an issue? It's just a diary, right? Oneshot.


**A Little Stress, A Lot of Pain**

Luna had broken free of the tailor shop just ten minutes ago, and in the process found Gill, moping over something. Now, to the pinkette, this was... Odd, to say the least. Gill didn't mope, _ever_. He was was the coolest guy she knew, and as she sat next to him on the park bench, the birds were startled and flew away. One of her pink pigtails blew against the wind, the other against his cheek, causing him to jump. "Hello. Nice day, huh?"

"Oh- Luna! There you are. I'm glad it's just you. If it had been Akari- Now, _that_ would have been terrible." He laughed nervously. However, today his appearance seemed to be lacking its great power it usually held. He wore his Oxford sweater vest and the shirt underneath, and the usual attire. But his hair was messy, and Gill never did messy. She knew that. "Y-You haven't seen her, yes?"

Luna sighed. Another Akari problem. Then again, there was _always_ some Akari problem: 'Does she really like me?' 'Am I okay to go to our lunch date?' 'How do I look, Luna, Akari's coming to visit today!' 'Oh, Luna, I know Candace is getting married and Shelly needs your help, but will you give Akari this letter before noon, please?' Luna shook her head softly. He was obsessed. "Oh, no... I haven't today. Just got out of the shop." She shrugged.

"Oh, thank goodness... See, I lost my diary, and I asked if she'd help me to find it. I've been looking everywhere! I told her the idea of where it might be, but Dad's not even sure where it went. Where on Waffle Island could have gone?" Gill, obviously obsessed with Akari as he was, seemed to put his diary before her, at this given moment. Oh thank goodness. At least the man had _something_ besides the Town Hall where the Flea Markets were and Akari. Now Luna wasn't jealous, no. She liked no one and planned to like no one for her existence here. But to worry over Akari and a diary? Jeez.

"Oh? I could help." Luna perked up some, and smiled brightly. "Can't be that hard, right?" She chuckled softly, placing a hand on his shoulder upon getting up. "Oh, did you hear Renee and Anisa just had sons? And Candace is due soon..." Luna smiled, a soft smile at thinking of being related to someone new. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"She is? Tell her I say congratulations!" Gill gave her a hug, which, Luna was disappointed to find, caused her to blush. She tried fighting it, but he hadn't hugged her before. And this felt like Heaven to her, to be hugged by Gill. Then her eyes widened. Dis she... Like Gill? No way that was possible. But, of course, soon as he hugged her, it was over. The short pinkette sighed. Akari, again. "Akari?" Gill, again, sounded eager, distressed, and worried.

"Hey, Gill, I found it! I found your diary! It was in the plaza. Heh... Musta gotten lost." Akari chuckled. But she had something else. "Oh. I also found a blue feather. The more I thought about it... I kinda thought you and I might like to share it." She smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. "So, um, Gill..."

Gill's face turned red. "Yeah. Let's go let my dad know." The mayor's son smiled brightly. "So you really love me?" With a shy, red-faced nod, he took Akari's hand and the blue feather, as they headed to town hall. Hamilton would be pleased for sure. Then he looked to Luna, for a moment, a smile slightly. "I'm going to invite you to the wedding before we have a date, Luna! We'll send a letter!" He waved, as he followed Akari up the steps, where she had, apparently, ran to beat him.

Luna, though, stood as if time stopped. Gill was going to marry Akari, and then they'd have a child of their own. Just like Candace and Julius, Renee and Toby, Anisa and Jin, and after Phoebe and Calvin married, they'd have one of their own bundles of joy. But Luna... Luna knew she would be all alone, unless she moved. So quietly as a mouse, she went back to the tailor shop and stared out the window at the people congratulating Akari and Gill, who looked ecstatic. "If only..." Perhaps she'd be Akari's bridesmaid or maid of honor or something. That would be okay, right? If only... If only he saw her as more than just a friend. Then she'd have a child, too, and Akari could marry Chase, since Maya moved away quite some time ago.

Shelly, though out getting supplies, would have been a great, understand comfort for her. But Shelly, her grandmother, wasn't there. The day was young, but Luna felt herself growing old. So people married, had children, grew old together. Where did that leave her? She would be just like her grandmother: move away for many years, come back, be an old maid, and run a new tailor shop on Waffle Island. Perhaps it was best to stay single on this island. Perhaps she should move away. Perhaps she ought to congratulate the two. But she didn't. All she did was sit there, as if time stood still for her, in her own little world, full of sadness and depressions of thought.

Luna had to get out of there, fast, before she did anything terrible. The sooner, she decided, the better. By the time they got married, they would know she was already gone. No one would know she was gone. No note, no nothing. That was the way it had to be, when she got out of her shock.

** Hope you liked it. ^^ I only wish I had copyright to this series **


End file.
